fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tidal element
Tidal Element 1k kills with water and 500 gems damage: Medium Speed: High Defence: Non Existent 1. (Blast) Shark Shredding: The user creates several water puddles on the ground the size of a light bullet explosion and a void tp explosion apart. This creates a minimum of two puddles and a maximum of six (based on charge) . A shark is then summoned from the air and falls into the first puddle, the shark then jumps between the puddles in a line dealing high damage to anyone hit and leaving them with bleed damage (can only hit once) (400 damage, 50 bleed) (puddles are created every 0,4 seconds) (300 mana) (7 second cooldown) 2. (Aoe) Anchor Wrap: The user makes a big anchor and throws it into the air, they then create a chain of water and connect it to the anchor. The user then starts swinging the anchor around three times before letting it go making it fly away. If the chain hits a enemy they take low damage and the chain starts wrapping around them, when it has spun completely around the enemy they are hit with the anchor taking medium damage, the chain holds the enemy still for two seconds before letting them go. (anchor flying away deals 200 damage, chain deals 75 damage and anchor hit deals 150 damage) (8 second cooldown) (350 mana) ' '''3. (grab) Seaweed surge: The user pushes the enemy away and then punches the ground making tentacles of seaweed shoot out of the ground around the enemy and wrap around them, the seaweed then starts to pull the enemy into the ground hitting them with several low damage blasts and slowing them by 50% for three seconds. (115 damage blasts, three of them) (time grab range) (400 mana) (9 second cooldown) ' '4. (transportation) Clam Slam: The user creates a clam under themselves that opens with great force dealing medium damage to nearby enemies and launching the user at a 45 degree angle towards their mouse cursor, in the air the user creates a sea mine and slams it into the ground when they land dealing medium damage and knocking enemies away. (100 damage on start, 200 on landing) (350 mana) (8 second cooldown) ' '''5. (Ultimate) Tidal Trap: The user makes a time ult sized area covered in water where all enemies are slowed by 50%, take low constant damage and have their tp moves disabled. There is a giant pirate ship rapidly spinning around the ultimate area that deals high damage and sends anyone who touches it into the middle of the ultimate. Everyone inside the ultimate can use their abilities (including user) but enemies abilities deal 25% less damage and the users abilities deal 25% more damage. The user can click E while on the water to teleport to their mouse cursor as long as it's on the water. (area damage deals 20 damage per second, ship deals 200 damage) (10 second duration) (1000 mana) (100 second cooldown)